Steven's Other Half
by NxghtMxre-Nxvelist
Summary: What do you think happens when the light turns dark? What do you think happens when trust is broken and lies grow like a fungus? What do you think happens... when you grow another self? That's what happens to our favorite 14 year old, Steven Universe. Watch how lying from the gems, and being use by Connie turns the poor teen down a dark path. He might... grow another self.
1. I Now Hate

**Hello Readers!**

 **It's me, DJMash!**

 **Just wanted to show the Fanfiction people to one of my dark stories I have started on Wattup. This is my most darkest Steven Universe yet, and I hope you like it. If you want to read my less dark fanfiction I have then go to Wattup. This account will be use for my darker side. This will have drinking, gore, and other mature things so no child should read this. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOUR 10 AND UNDER!**

 **Alright then...**

 **Let's go!**

 **FYI: I** **DO NOT** **own Steven Universe. That honor, sadly, belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. i only own the plot. This is a disclaimer.**

Chapter one: I Now Hate

It's been one week.

One painful, and slow week since Steven had ever smiled. He never smirks. Never grins. Not even gives out a bitter chuckle if he wanted to.

For one week, Steven Universe... had been broken.

If you walked up to his bed and ask why, he would just shake his head in sorrow and sadness. Why was Steven, the once happy and cheery 14 year old, like this now? What changed to get him so much of a depressing shell of his former self? What caused our loveable boy to make him cry at night and act like a zombie in the morning?

Your answer.

The Crystal Gems.

Garnet, Pearl, and even Amethyst were the cause of their favorite child to crumble like this. They have tried to cheer him up, more of from Amethyst, but it would end with him yelling, crying, or even breaking something out of frustration. This was not at all like Steven. Not all like their little cutie pie. But, could you blame Steven?

The teen had been through too much to still be happy. Too much lying and betrayal to still smile at what he thought was still his family. Steven was just too hurt to be anything anymore then a depressed and pissed teen.

It all started when he met Bismuth. She was an old Crystal Gem just like Pearl and Garnet. She was strong, made weapons, and had funny jokes left and right. Steven liked Bismuth and was happy to get a new member, but sadly that all changed.

He learned from her and her alone that it was his mother, Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems, that had imprisoned her best friend because she wanted to use The Breaking Point. A powerful weapon that can shatter gem stones on contact. Steven had never felt so lost and betrayed since that day, but he never blamed his family for that.

Not until he met the Ruby he named Eyeball.

It was only a week ago since Steven had learned the truth about how the Crystal Gems won the war. He never really understood why there were four pictures of four different ladies until that day. That time on the moon base was the worst of his inter life, and what made it even more horrible was that it was true.

Rose Quartz had shattered a gem, and not just any gem... but a Diamond of Homeworld.

Steven didn't know what to do at that point. He was lost, hurt and so confused. And all he could think on it was why.

Why did she do it?

Why didn't the Crystal Gems tell him?

Why was she against shattering, but still did it?

Why?

Why?

WHY!?

There were too many 'why's for Steven to think of, and each answer would just make him worst. More quite then before. At first, all Steven could feel was confusion and sadness. It made Steven cry at night to no end and even made him stop eating for a good two days, but then it changed.

It grew... into something more. Something darker. The teen felt emotions that he never thought he would feel before. After hours of silent and heavy thinking, Steven started to frown, glare and scream in rage. Steven started to feel anger, betrayal, and worst of all...

Hate!

He hated something for the first time, and he didn't care about hating it. The kind of hate with Kevin is nothing compare to this new, burning pit of fire and rage. Steven was shocked himself that he had this in him, but now he embraced it. He didn't try to change the hate he now had for everything around himself. He hated everything that had hurt him.

He hated gem monsters!

He hated Jasper!

He hated Garnet!

He hated Amethyst!

He hated Pearl!

He hated his own moth-

NO!

 **Steven Hated Rose Quartz!**

He did! Steven really, really did hated Rose Quartz. He couldn't even call her mother anymore, or mom, or any type of name for mom. Steven hated her with a burning fury that could melt even the most chilled people. Steven hated everything that had to do with her, and everything she had loved. The only thing that he didn't hated was himself, and that was enough for him.

Steven didn't need anyone else, but himself.

A week has come and gone since Steven had learned the truth, and since then he never have been the same. He now lays in his bed with his eyes open, in the middle of the night. When he didn't feel angry, he would feel nothing, and feeling nothing meant that Steven wouldn't sleep. He didn't even have to try and stay up. Steven just couldn't sleep.

He let his mind wonder on things, but it always ended with nothing but a buzz of nothing.

Steven checked the clock to see another hour has went by, but he didn't care. The moon was out, but it only served as a dim light so he could see his hands. Nothing more. Nothing mattered to Steven anymore. Everything just... was.

But... that changed when Steven heard the Temple door open downstairs. Steven was confused for a gem to come out this late at night, even for Amethyst. He wanted to know who it was, but his body wouldn't let him so he just sighed and laid still. He then heard footsteps coming up his stairs. Steven knew straight up then that it was Pearl who came out.

He was about to speak up and tell her to leave him alone, but then he heard her sigh and speak instead.

"...Oh Steven," Pearl said in a sad tone, "Where did we go wrong? What did we do? It's been a week, and you still act like you hate us."

That's because he does. Steven does hate them, but the teen says nothing. He lays really still as he lets the white gem even continue.

She sighs, "Why can't you understand that what we did was to protect you. You weren't ready to learn the truth, you still don't know the truth." She spoke a little higher, but it was still a whisper.

Steven tried really hard now to stay still. He was pissed to hear that there was more that they were hiding. Of course they hid more secrets, but they still thought he wasn't ready. When will he be ready? When he's 10,000!?

Pearl then sighed and said in a more darker tone. "Rose was never like this. Why couldn't you be more like her? At least then you wouldn't be a disappointment."

Whoa...

That struck a whole new blow for Steven. It left the boy wide eyed and completely frozen. Pearl thought this way. That he was a disappointment. That he should have been more like Rose Quartz. For the first time in a whole week. Steven felt like crying again.

Sadly, Pearl didn't stop there.

"I still question as to why she even created you... on why she would kill herself to make another human." Pearl then stays quite again until she says the next words that crushed the boy forever.

"...I should have ripped Rose's Gem off you when I had you alone in the van... Maybe then I could ask her as to why she made such a disgusting creature."

With that Pearl got up and left the room to go back into hers. Once he was sure he heard the Temple door close. Steven had finally done it. Steven had started to cry in pain.

He hugged his pillow as a life lane as he cried fro what seemed like years. Steven didn't know what to do with this. what could he do but cry and wail like a baby that he was. Pearl just straight up said that he had a chance to kill him. To murder Steven when he was just a newborn, and she didn't take. But she wish she did now.

It truly showed Steven now what the gems think of him. they hate him too. They never cared about him and only took care of him because he had Rose Quartz. That Steven had a piece of the women they love on his stomach. That Steven had her important gem.

Not Steven's gem. Rose's gem.

Steven wanted out. Her wanted to scream, cry, and destroy everything he had. Everything that he owned at that point. If the gems hated him, then Steven would hate them. Steven will always hate them! Forever! Until the day they decided to shatter the boy!

Steven's heart... was now and forever more broken, and his mind had become completely dark and hollow.

For the first time in a week, Steven had finally let himself fall asleep. He let sleep finally take him.

But not before hearing another voice somewhere far away.

 _/I'm all you need now... Steven~/_

And for once since a week before, Steven had finally smiled.

 **I hope this was good to you all. I made this as dark as I could.**

 **Leave a review please and remimber...**

 **Just feel the flow!**

 **(I will be making Yugioh Zexal fazes because I love the show. If you don't then oh wel! ;)**


	2. I No Longer Care

**Me: Hello once again readers! It's me DJMash. Coming to you once again for another chapter of 'Steven's Other Self'**

 **(Steven universe walks into the room)**

 **Steven: DJ, why am I here?**

 **Me: Oh well... I just wanted to borrow you from XKingSlayerx for a bit. *Smiles evilly***

 **Steven: Aren't you guys enemies?**

 **Me: Happy rivals on Wattup, but no nothing like that.**

 **Steven: *smiles* Oh, okay! Writing another creepy story about me and the gems.**

 **Me: Yup! Making you hate Pearl and the others. The whole big bang!**

 **Steven: I read the first chapter. I can't believe you made Pearl say that stuff to me. You are just evil. *Smiles playfully***

 **Me: Well it's true! That birdy bitch tried to kill you! I hated Pearl from that moment on even more then what I hated her before. Any who does like her are blind.**

 **Steven: I know. i don't like the things she done to me, but I still love her to a point. At least this is just fiction. Your stories are great.**

 **Me: Awww, thanks Steven. Want to do the disclaimer.**

 **Steven: Okay! *Reads of note card DJ gives him* DJMash4747 does not own 'Steven Universe'... of course you don't... but- wait, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do? Who are they?"**

 **Me: I thought XKingSlayerx told you? Oh well, on to the story.**

 **Steven: Alright.**

Chapter Two: I No Longer Care

Steven woke up with a bitter taste in his mouth, but he didn't care. After everything that happened last night, the boy had finally got the guts to get out of bed today. He hadn't been out of this bed in three days. The boy was starting to stink. Guess he could figure out why his mouth tasted so bad.

 _/We should really clean ourselves, huh Steven?/_

That did a jolt of shock for the boy. Steven yelped and fell out of his bed hearing that voice. It was faint, but he was sure that he heard it. What was it? Who was it? And why was his head feeling like someone pulled it in half?

 _/All will be explained soon Steven... for now, just get clean./_

Steven didn't know why, but he nodded to the voice and headed to the bathroom. He got another pair of clean clothes and took off his dirty ones to take a shower. As he got clean however, the hybrid thought more on the voice he just heard. It... sounded familiar. It made Steven's skin crawl, but also made a smile show on his face. Like he just found an old time friend. It was weird, but his mind then drifted on to something much of a problem at the moment.

Pearl...

Just thinking of that gem brought Steven the urge to break something. He never thought he was hate someone soo much after last night. Steven didn't know he was squeezing his shampoo bottle so hard that it busted in his grip. Spraying all over him and the shower.

"Ah! Dame it all!" were the first words Steven had said in a week. He throw the bottle out of the shower and rised the soap off his face before finishing as he hair and hands.

He heard the voice again softly chuckle.

 _/You should be more carful Steven.../_

Steven looked confused once more and turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around himself as he tried to look for the source of the voice.

"Who are you," Steven whispered in a raspy voice, "Where are you for one?"

But no answer came from the weird voice, so Steven dropped it once more and got changed. After brushing his teeth and silence, and cleaning his ears, the hybrid teen left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to eat something quick for his demanding stomach. As he got himself a sandwich, Steven's eyes widen in horror at the sound he heard behind himself.

The Temple door had open... and guess who called out to the boy in the room.

"Ah, Steven!"

Steven wished so hard and so bad to just disappear at that moment. He wanted to be poofed at that point and leave in his gem. That terrible and fake high voice called out to him, and for once in his life he hated his name at the moment.

Pearl had called out to Steven.

Against his own pain and horror, Steven turned around to see her. What he saw on her face, he wanted nothing more at that moment to rip off her lips and burn them to a crisp. Pearl had the nerves to smile at him. A big, happy, and almost loving mother smile. It made the boy want to cry and run away, but also want to shatter that pretty white stone on her bird like forehead.

He left his face passive as Pearl walked happily up to him into the kitchen. She saw that he was eating a sandwich and her smile had gotten bigger. Oh how Steven hated that smile even more now.

"Oh Steven," She said in a happy mother voice, "I'm glad to see that you're finally eating. And out of bed too!"

Steven was so confused now. Did she not remember what she said last not? Was she messing him and she was just taking pity, or did something happen and she forgot what happened just five hours ago? Steven didn't know if he wanted cry or scream at that moment.

 _/Just forget her. She doesn't love you, and now she's taking pity on you. Just ignore her!/_

Steven heard the voice order him harshly and for once he obeyed it. He didn't want to talk to Pearl now, or ever. With a small glare on his part, he turned back around and ate his food in silence. thanking the voice in a quite smile.

Pearl thought she saw an evil glare in her Steven's eyes, but she quickly told herself it was non-sense and smiled once more. She saw that Steven didn't speak, so she spoke up instead to start a conversation. "Steven... it's seven am," Pearl said softly, "Shouldn't you have a better breakfast then this." She pointed at his sandwich.

Steven still obeyed the voice and stood quite, but he did shrug as his answer to see if she would leave. Well that didn't work at all.

"Well, why not I make you some pancakes? It would feel good to do something with you again." Pearl went into the kitchen to look up in the cabinets. "Do you want regular or blueberry?"

Steven was trembling at this point. Take this bird gem take a hint? As Pearl's back was turned away from him, the teen's brown eyes shifted to red for a moment and the boy growled softly. Steven was acting like a dog ready to pounce, and his poor sandwich was paying the price.

 _/Who does she think she is!?/_ The voice said deadly in Steven's bloodshot ears. /She shouldn't mess with us. _Mess with you, Steven! Tell her off!/_

Steven once again obeyed and spoke for the first time to her all morning. His voice low, but cold. "No Pearl. I don't want pancakes today."

Pearl was shocked to hear that, but nodded and asked in that happy tone again. "Well... okay! Do you want some waffles, or how about some oatmeal?"

That smile and motherly voice was really starting to piss Steven off. He just growled some more and saw how Pearl now looked confused at the noise. Her blue eyes lost a bit of the fake shine it use to have, and for once Steven liked the change.

The voice chuckled once more. _/Let's scare her some more~/_

"No Pearl... I don't want anything... made by you," When those cold and harsh words left his lips, Pearl couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her shine. Like a deathly hand of death just stroked her already cold back. The white and skinny gem looked even more confused at the boy. what was getting him to be so angry at her. She thought they moved past the week of sadness and silence by now. What just happened?

"Steven," Pearl said softly, and slowly to the now glaring teen. "Is there something wrong? Are you sick?"

Steven just frowned and shook his head. "No Pearl. I'm not sick... I..." He then smirked when he saw her fear through her eyes, "was just a very light sleeper last night."

Pearl was confused by the wording until her blue eyes had widen in horror at what the boy just meant. He heard. Steven had heard her speak to him last night. She started to shake much more and saw how Steven was enjoying her shivers. Why? Why was Steven enjoying her fear and pain? Was this even her Steven?

As Pearl tried to calm herself, she asked the smirking yet pissed boy a question. "H-How..." She tried to speak a full sentence, "How... h-how much d-did... did y-you hear?"

Steven then glared dangerously at her as he relived those painful memories. "Enough."

Pearl was in tears now. She put her hands over her mouth as she tried to hold back her sobs, but it wasn't working. She shook and shivered at the look of hurt and hate in her boy's once sweet brown eyes. She finally realized that she regretted it. That she regretted everything she said last night to him, but Pearl also realized that she couldn't change it. She tried to speak again through her loud sobs.

"S-S-S-Steven-"

"Shut it Pearl!"

The white gem jumped at the snap Steven gave her. He was standing on the counter now. His sandwich destroyed and under his left foot. Steven glared even harder at Pearl as he bared his white teeth to her like an animal. Something in him was snapping again. A deep pit of fire was reopening, and his head and heart was splitting into two once more. All he saw was red and the voice was louder in his ears, closer then before.

 _/Show her! Make her hurt like she hurt us! She betrayed us! Tried to KILL us!_ _ **MAKE HER FEAR YOU!/**_

Steven was too quick for Pearl to move away in time. He pulled her by her dress shirt, and pulled her closer to her snarling face. The gem was never more scared in her life then she was right now. She didn't see Steven anymore as she stared into his eyes. The once soft brown had turned cold then turned red. Pearl was crying even harder now, but stayed quite as Steven spoke.

His voice was darker, older, and even more cold.

"You listen here... _Pearl,_ " Pearl squeaked like a puppy hearing her name like that, "I know what you finally see me as. A Disappoint. A Freak... _A Disgusting Creature._ "

Steven didn't know why, but he sure did love the fear in Pearl's eyes right now. That fact that she had this much fear for the boy made him want to laugh in joy on humor, but he did nothing like that. instead, Steven just obeyed the voice and brought more fear into the gem.

"So let me tell you this right now Pearl," Steven continued in his normal voice, his eyes back to cold hard brown, "I no longer care for you anymore. In fact... I Hate You! You see me as nothing but the nasty thing that took Rose away, and I'm not going to take anymore of your bullshit."

Pearl was shocked that Steven knew such a word. The boy was even surprised himself, but shook it off and finished his statement. "So this is how we're going down. You stay away from me, and I won't shatter you. Agreed?"

The gem wanted to scream and run away from this beast that took Steven away, but instead nodded and waited fro Steven to let go to breath again. Pearl was gasping and backing away in shock and fear, and gems didn't even need to breath to calm down. That's how much Steven scared her.

Steven's eyes soften a bit, but still held a glare as he calmed down. "Good,"He said in a cold tone, "I'm going for a walk. Don't come looking for me!"

And with that threat, Steven got down the counter and walked outside. Slamming the door so hard that it made the windows shake. Leaving a shocked, and shaking Pearl to clean up his mess. The tears never stopping as they continued to fall down her now pink tinted cheeks.

Outside, Steven finally left himself breath to calm down. He was so confused on what the hell just happened in there. He was just so angry at her big mouth that he just snapped under all of that fury. That voice. That voice was telling him what to do, and under the anger Steven happily obeyed it. He didn't even know what it was or who it was yet and he already listened to it like he was a friend.

Steven did like it though. That much was true. He loved how scared Pearl was in there, and would love to do it again if he could. Maybe even shatter her like he promised he would.

Thinking on what to do, Steven walked up to the top of the Light House. He stared off into the ocean the voice. It sounded male to him, and it felt... so familiar. Like it was important to him. Like a friend.

He then felt his head split again in two, and for really no reason, Steven spoke out loud.

"Who are you? I know you're there. Please... show yourself."

Steven heard the voice chuckle softly in his ears and then felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He felt sleepy for some reason and slowly sat down on the soft grass below himself. Steven tried to stay away, but the warm feeling got even more unable to fight, and he felt his eyes close to the voice's soothing words.

 _/I can't tell you Steven... but I can show you.../_

Steven smiled for some reason and let sleep take him once more.

 _/You and I have met before... My best friend./_

 **Me: How was that Steven?**

 **Steven: *looking shocked and a bit scared* Wow DJ... you sure know how to write dark stories. I can't believe I scared Pearl like that.**

 **Me: *Laughing an evil laugh* I know! Sometimes I even scare myself.**

 **Steven: You are a very dangerous person DJ. *Smiles a bit* The story is good though. Who's the voice I keep hearing?**

 **Me: Just wait and find out like all the rest.**

 **Steven: Awwww. No fair!**

 **Me: Life isn't fair. Now you readers leave a review for me okay. Til then just Keep feeling the flow!**


	3. I Only Need You

**Me: I'm back once again everybody! Coming to you with another chapter.**

 **Steven: Yes! I finally get to see who is that voice. Will you give me a hit DJ?**

 **Me: Nope! You'll have to read like everyone else. *Chuckles evilly***

 **Steven: *frowning* Awww! Come on! i want to know them already.**

 **Me: Don't worry Steven, you will see them in this chapter. It's my own character I created. You might like them.**

 **Steven: *Jumping and cheering* Alright! Let's go!**

 **Me: Don't forget the disclaimer.**

 **Steven: Oh... Yeah! DJMash does not own 'Steven Universe', that honor belongs to Rebecca sugar and Cartoon Network.**

 **Me: Sadly she owns it but oh well. On to the story!**

Chapter Three: I Only Need You

When Steven opened his eyes, he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. It wasn't dark, he could still see his hands, and it didn't feel cold like most would think in a black room. The room was warm, soothing, and a bit calming for the boy.

Steven wasn't scared a bit as he walked a bit into the black nothing. As he walked to look for anything around, he thought on how he got here. It was that voice that put him asleep. It... it told him that it was going to show the teen something. How can it show anything if the whole place inside his head seem so... hollow?

 _/It's not hollow Steven... just keep walking./_

Steven gasped and looked around for the voice. It was distant again, but as he walked it seem to have gotten louder. The hybrid looked around as he called out, "Where are you? Please tell me."

Steven heard the voice chuckle softly again and Steven couldn't help but shiver. Was it fear? He didn't know. Then, he saw something ahead of his view. It looked to be a pink door with a star in the middle.

The door seemed to be calling out to the boy, cause soon he felt his own feet take him closer and closer to the pink door. As he got closer, Steven could hear the voice softly whispering to him to get closer. It kept the soothing whisper in his ear going until he was right up to the door. Steven looked up at the top of the tall door, then down at the door knob. What did this door lead to?

 _/Why not find out Steven... open it./_

Throwing all caution out the window, Steven nods and opens the door. He is then completely swallowed but bright blinding light.

As soon as the light dims, and Steven's eyesight came back, the teen looks around and gasped at the sight before. Before and all around now. It was a garden. It was filled with flowers, trees, and even a little river going down a path near by. the only thing to make it weird though.

The garden... was bright pink.

Steven was surprise to see so much pink. It was even more awesome then Rose's room. The teen chuckled and walked around the whole area. He saw a few birds fly by and fish swim in the water, all of them a different shade of pink. Everything and everywhere you looked it was pink. Steven liked the nice place, and it made him feel so safe and for the first time in a week, really happy.

The boy stopped though as soon as he had seen what looked to be a little house near by. Steven was shocked however, because the house was a completely different color. It was red and a bit black as well. It was a bit off from all of the pink around, but Steven kid of liked it and walked up to it. He made it to the front door, and it opened up with a happy voice coming from the other end.

 _"Steven! You finally came!"_

Steven could only gasp in shock and let his eyes wide at the face this person had.

The face... was his own.

Steven was looking at another Steven, yet the hybrid could tell a few differences about him. Instead of brown eyes and brown hair this other copy had red eyes and raven black hair. Even his clothes were different as the copy Steven wore a black T-shirt with a skull on it and long jeans to top off the look.

The copy Steven just smiled warmly at the real Steven and opened his door more to welcome him inside. His voice became more clear and sounded even deeper then Steven. Almost like an older model. " _Come on in Steven. Heh, don't worry. I won't bite."_

"Um... okay." Steven walked in with the copy and looked around the room. It was really only one room of the whole place. The theme was red, black, and a hint of dark blue here and there. There were a table, a couch, and a chair next to that couch. All of them black. Steven saw a book case near one of the windows and edged in the wood of it said 'Steven's Memories' on the top in bold letters. It looked to be poorly down.

As Steven was brought to the couch, the darker copy sat on the chair and smirked in a friendly manner at the confused boy. Soon, the copy spoke once more, _"I'm so happy you made it here Steven. I've waited along time to meet you again. Almost thought I never be here again."_

"Oh... well," Steven smiled, but he was still hopelessly confused. "Uh, other me... where is exactly is here?"

 _"I'm surprise you don't remember Steven,"_ Copy Steven had said with a soft chuckle. He waved his hand around as he exclaimed, _"Welcome to your mind Steven! The very center of everything that makes you, you."_

"What?" Steven looked around once more and then grinned at his copy. "Really!? This is so cool other me!"

The Copy just chuckled once more and shook his head. _"Steven, call me Red. You use to call me that all the time when we were just kids."_

Steven was confused again. He met Cop- Red before. When they were kids? Who is Red anyhow, and why was he so much like him but hair, eyes and clothes which looked a bit cool on the other. Steven focused once more and looked at Red's face for answers.

"I'm sorry... Red, but I don't seem to remember you. Who are you really, and why are you looking like a darker me?"

Red looked worried at that point. He bit his lip and looked off into the garden before looking at the table in front of him. He sighed and got up to go get something. Steven watched with curious eyes as he sees Red grab a dusty old looking book and came back to Steven, but sat on the couch beside him.

He shows the teen the cover, and Steven focused to see it read 'Sad Memories'. Steven looked back up at Red as the other spoke a bit sadly, _"You see Steven... you think this was the first time you actually hated the gems... but that's not true. You use to hate them. Long ago."_

Red then opens the book, and instead of words... it showed a video like picture. Steven looked back up at read before looking back down at the book. The boy was confused at first, but then the memory hit him like a train. He remembered these days now.

It was the ones before the house was built.

 _{Flashback... age one}_

 _Little Steven was just one when he first started to remember things well. He was in another house, Sour Cream's house to be right, and he sat on the couch as he looked curiously at his father and what looked to be Pearl in her old outfit. They seemed to be yelling._

 _It was also the time that Steven's hearing became a bit clear as well._

 _"Forget it Pearl," Greg shouted at the angry white gem, "I'm not letting you near Steven after what you did! That's the third time I've seen you mess with his gem! Enough is enough!"_

 _Pearl looked hurt, but also upset. "You don't understand Greg! Everytime he's with me, Rose's gem shines. It's like she's calling out to me. She must be trying to get out! I just know it!"_

 _Steven looked a bit sad and scared when she yelled. He didn't cry just yet, but he looked to be getting there. He looked up at Pearl sacred and she went closer to him, but she wasn't looking at the baby. She was looking at his gem showing through his onesie._

 _"It's... It's like she's saying to help her. Like she's saying that she's here and that she's trapped. I've got to save her! I've got save Rose from this baby!"_

 _She went to grab at him, but Steven was smart and moved a bit away and started to cry. Greg was quicker then Pearl and took Steven in his arms and back away from the crazed gem. Pearl looked hurt at Steven, but then snapped._

 _"You disgusting little rat! You're trapping My Rose in you! I won't let you! NOT ONE MORE SECOND!"_

 _Pearl went to grab him again, but before she could they heard someone walk in. It was Sour Cream and his mother. They looked at the scene with shocked eyes, and the woman glares before pointing at Pearl._

 _"You need to leave. You're making the baby cry. Leave now before I call the cops!"_

 _Pearl looks at her in anger, but then nods and looks at Greg for one last time. Then growls down at Steven._

 _"I hate you! You hear me you little monster! You killed Rose and I'll never love you for it!"_

 _The baby cried, but no longer screamed as he watched Pearl leave the house. Happy that she was gone. Then he laughed in joy as he saw his favorite color across the room. Red._

 _{Change Flashback... age three}_

 _Little toddler Steven was crying once more as he walked from Sour Creams room yet another fight. This time is was with Garnet and Greg._

 _The little boy was hugging his blue blanket as he shivered in fear. He only calmed down when he heard a voice sooth him._

 _/It's okay Steven. She won't hurt you. I won't let her./_

 _Steven looked behind himself and saw his friend come up to him and hug him. He was completely red, but with arms and legs and had a soothing voice to calm the boy._

 _Steven wiped his nose and shook his head, "But Red... wha if she huwts me? Like the big white lady?"_

 _Red shook his head and patted the boys head once more. /No need to worry Steven. You can trust me. I won't let them hurt you anymore. Okay?/_

 _Steven nodded and hug back, "Thank you Red... you're my best fwiend."_

 _"What do you mean you can't tell him!"_

 _Steven jumped and shivered in Red's transpartent arms as he looked to see that Greg had yelled at the anger big red gem._

 _"Just like what I said Greg," Garnet says coldly, "You will not tell Steven about the war! You'll only make Steven hate Rose and we don't want that. We need him to think she's a good person."_

 _Greg shook his head to that, "You just want to make Rose look like angel! She may look like that in face, and yes I do love her, but making someone prefect like you say will only keep him in a bubble. Everyone has a bad side, even his mother!"_

 _Garnet then snapped completely, "But Steven doesn't need to know that! Rose is prefect, and you are a fool to believe other wise! I thought you love her!?"_

 _"I do!"_

 _"It seems you didn't. You only seem to have used her to make the boy! You will not say a word to Steven about his mother, or else! Am I clear!?"_

 _Before Steven could even hear his response, Garnet leaves and Greg just sheds tears. Steven sobs some more and went back to bed. Red calmed him down and he went to bed that night with good dreams._

 _{Change flashback... age five}_

 _Another image is shown, but this time Steven was more angry then sad. He slammed the door to his shared room and looked around for someone._

 _"Red! Red are you there!?"_

 _Just as Steven called, Red had shown up again. This time he looked a bit more like Steven, but with different hair and eyes. He had full teeth while Steven only had a few._

 _Red hugged Steven and asked happily, /What up Steven? What's wrong?/_

 _Steven frowned and shook his head in anger. "Dad is fighting with the gems again, and Amethyst destroyed my Castle. She told me to bug off and destroyed it more. She always ruins everything! Then the others yelled at me. I just want to go away right now. Can we go to your place Red? Please?"_

 _Red frowned and then growled in anger before smiling at Steven and messing with his hair, making Steven giggle and laugh. /Sure Steven. You know what to do to get there./_

 _The five year old nods and gets in bed before drifting to Red's place. Red told him it was really Steven's, but the boy gave it to Red so he would have a place to stay. As soon as Steven got to the same house, but smaller, the two played little games and run around in the garden. Steven laughed and played for what seemed like hours before the boy woke up once more._

 _As Steven opened his eyes, he went to go down stairs and hope that they were gone, but frowned to see they were still fighting with Greg._

 _The boy frowned and tried not to cry as he sat up the top of the stairs. Red came out to the boy and hugged him. Steven hugged back and whispered angrily to them._

 _"I hate them I hate them I hate them I hate them!" Steven repeats that the whole time as Red just frowned and glared out to the bottom of the stairs. Praying he could kill them were they stood right now, but took care of his master and friend first._

 _{Flashback ends}_

Steven looks away from the now blank book, and then up at Red who looked to be really angry. The other closed the book and placed it down on the table. Steven had said nothing at first as he let his mind tak in all of these lost memories.

So it wasn't just Pearl. Even Garnet and Amethyst used him, and didn't like him. They told his dad not to tell anything about Rose so they could. They just wanted to make her look nice and good in his eyes, and Steven ate the lies all up. He was mad beyond reason, but then looked at Red to see he was fuming more them him.

Looking at him, Steven sighed and finally spoke. "So... you were always there with me?"

Red looked up at Steven and nodded, " _Yeah. I was there until you turned seven. You just... seem to forgot and started to like the gems. They saw this and started to act like they loved you. Every year I was fading away, but then I came back about a week ago. When you started to hate them again."_

"What... what are you Red?"

Red sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. " _At first, I was your calming agent. A piece of your mind that wanted to have a friend to help you get trough all of the hate and sadness. That part made me and little by little I took a face you wanted me to have. You named me Red and I stayed with you. When you forgot and forgave, you didn't need me so I just stayed here and slowly start to disappear from your mind._ _Like an imaginary friend you start to grow up from._

" _This time though... it's different_ ," Red looked around the house and then outside before explaining more, _"Now Steven, I'm seem to be your anger. All of your hate and negative emotions are all from me. I control it at times, but also fuel it. I'm... you could say your other half. The most... tougher, selfish, and meaner side of you."_

Steven nods to that as he understood what that meant. He then looked unsure about all of this, and asked once more. "Red... does that mean that you'll try and control me. You kind of did that with Pearl back there. I... I think I went to hard hon her."

Red chuckled and shook his head. _"Trust me Steven, we didn't do enough. Don't you see it yet?"_

No. Steven didn't see it at all, so Red explained further, grabbing onto the teen's shoulder. _"Steven, open your eyes. The moment you forgot about me, about what they did to you, they took their chance and acted to be nice to you. They filled your head with lies, and never cared how we felt or how stupid you looked around them not knowing anything. Amethyst belittles you. Garnet keeps you scared with her future visions. Pearl is the worst of them all and called you, called us, disgusting trash. Just like before!"_

Red then brings Steven into a one sided hug. The teen being frozen as he lets his other half's words sink in to his mind.

Red continued with a dark but soothing tone. _"You don't need them Steven. We don't need any one. We can be who ever we want to be! Don't follow the path they all made for you. We can make our own. A better one, and no one will stop us. Don't be their Rose 2.0... be just Steven... be my friend again."_

Steven sat there in silence for about five minutes before slowly hugging his dark half back. He heard Red chuckle darkly, and Steven joined right on in. He spoke softly, truthfully, "Okay Red. I... I trust you. You're my best friend. My only friend."

Red smiled in a dark way and almost evil as they hug even tighter. What Steven doesn't know yet is that a rose outside...

Had turned blood red.

 **Me:And that ends the chapter! What you think Steven?**

 **Steven: *Looking a bit uneasy* A bit creepy if you ask me, but it's really good. I like how you made it to where Red was with me before. Honestly, I don't remember the times before I moved in with the gems. It's... all just a big blur.**

 **Me: *looking a bit worried* Try not to think about it so hard. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Now... you want to see Red!?**

 **Steven: *Smiling* Sure.**

 **(Red walks into the room)**

 **Red: Hey DJ.**

 **Me: Welcome to the chat Red. How do you feel about the story so far?**

 **Red: It's great to me, but I'm just pissed right now that I had to show Steven those awful memories. Could it kill you to write a better way for us to meet?**

 **Me: Another way, Red, and Steven and the Readers wouldn't trust you as much.**

 **Red: *growling at Me* Whatever. Just don't make the gems hurt him.**

 **Steven: *simling at Red* Don't worry Red. If they do hurt me, then I know you'll protect me! Cheer up a bit!**

 **Red: Thanks Steven.**

 **Me: Please leave a review if you want more! High Five The Sky Everybody! *pumps a fist in the air***

 **Red: Isn't That punching the sky?**

 **Me: *Frowning* Don't judge me Red!**

 **Steven: *Waving at the Readers* See you next time!**


End file.
